tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hawtai
Hawtai (officially Rongcheng HawTai Automobile Co Ltd)Rongcheng HawTai Automobile Co., Ltd. businessweek.com ( ) is a Chinese passenger vehicle maker from Shandong province. A former joint venture partner of Hyundai Motors, Hawtai continues to use technology from this Korean automaker as of 2010.Hawtai to launch B35 SUV at years end chinacartimes.com, November 15, 2010 at 4:22 pm Previously romanized as Huatai, the company is now known as Hawtai.Tail end of Guangzhou: Huatai’s game changing cars chinacartimes.com, December 28, 2010 As of late 2010 its production capacity was reported to be 350,000 vehicles/year.Hawtai Motor establishes strategic partnership with BWI. globaltimes.cn, December 28, 2010 Production capacity figures may consider whole vehicles and engines as discrete. What distinguishes Hawtai from rival private Chinese automakers is its diesel engine production ability and a late 2000s dissolution of its partnership with VM Motori. Billing itself as a clean vehicle brand, it counts the Chinese State among its customers. Name Although correctly romanized as Huátài in pinyin, the preferred way to spell the name of this Chinese automaker with the Latin alphabet is Hawtai. In Chinese, the name could mean "magnificent extremes". History Founded in 2000, it is, as of May 2011, owned by Zhang Xiugen, a Chinese entrepreneur. Hawtai is a smaller company than most of its domestic rivals, but its products make a splash because they look upscale. Initially producing an SUV,Hawtai Motor: Welcome to Hawtai Motor Hawtai official site by 2002 a cooperation with Hyundai allowed it to manufacture Hyundai-branded SUVs starting in 2003, which it also started selling under its own name in 2004.Saab's Chinese saviour dismisses doubts over deal France 24. 06 May 2011. The engines of these latter models may have differentiated the Hawtai-branded offerings. The company added sedans to its product line in 2010,Auto China 2010 preview: Hawtai to launch 3 new models. globaltimes.cn, April 02 2010 and these are probably the first vehicles it both designed and manufactured. ;Failed Saab bailout: Although it was never consummated, in early May 2011 Hawtai agreed to provide EUR 150 million to Spyker Cars, current owner of Saab, in exchange for Chinese manufacturing rights to the new Saab 9-3 and a 30% ownership of this Swedish vehicle maker.UPDATE 2-Saab shareholder hopefuls file for Swedish nod reuters.com, Fri May 6, 2011 7:25am EDT The deal quickly fell through.Saab's Chinese rescue deal falls through reuters.com, Thu May 12, 2011 10:22am EDT ;Technology transfers: The company has purchased foreign technology repeatedly including engine and transmission technologies.Hawtai to aiming to become China’s “Diesel Emperor” chinacartimes.com, September 21, 2010 Hawtai purchased technology from the Korean Hyundai Motors including some used in the first generation Santa Fe. The company sells a Hawtai-branded version of this small SUV,Santa Fe Accessed on May 6, 2011. Hawtai Official Site. as well as one of the Hyundai Terracan.Terracan Accessed on May 6, 2011. Hawtai Official Site. Both models use the same names as their Hyundai-branded counterparts. Around the time of the 2009 Chrysler Chapter 11 reorganization, this American automaker discussed the possibility of an asset sale with Hawtai.Chrysler renews search for China partner: sources reuters.com, Wed Aug 26, 2009 4:27pm EDT Hawtai utilizes engine technologies that were developed by other companies including some created by Italian diesel engine experts VM Motori. ;Hyundai joint venture: , on Santa Fe base]] In 2002 Hawtai began a joint venture with Hyundai motors, but as of late 2010 this partnership has ceased. It made Chinese-market versions of the Hyundai Matrix,Huatai Automobile to manufacture Hyundai matrix gasgoo.com, 06, 2008 a people carrier, the Hyundai Santa Fe and the Hyundai Terracan. The Santa Fe was the fifth most-purchased SUV in China in 2010,Top 10 Best-Selling Sedans and SUVs in 2010 chinaautoweb.com, January 14, 2011 and at least some Hawtai versions of the car may differ significantly from those sold in other markets.Huatai-Hyundai and Roewe hook up to stick 1.8T in SanteFe chinacartimes.com, October 11, 2007 Both Hyundai SUVs have experienced continued popularity in the Chinese market.Huatai gets brand recognition through clean diesel tech. globaltimes.cn, January 20, 2011 Huatai's newest SUV, the B35 Bolgheri (Baolige in Chinese) still uses Santa Fe underpinnings, albeit in combination with VM Motori or SAIC engines and a ZF transmission and with a design that owes much to the Porsche Cayenne. Models Beijing-Hyundai *Beijing-Hyundai Accent (Based on ''MC-Generation'') *Beijing-Hyundai Elantra (Based on XD-Generation) *Beijing-Hyundai Elantra Sports (Based on n ''XD-Generation'') *Beijing-Hyundai Elantra Yue Dong *Beijing-Hyundai Elantra Yue Move (Based on ''HD-Generation'') *Beijing-Hyundai i30 (Hyundai i30) *Beijing-Hyundai Sonata (Based on Hyundai Sonata 3. Generation 2. Facelift) *Beijing-Hyundai Sonata Xiang Yu (Based on Hyundai Sonata 4. Generation) *Beijing-Hyundai Tucson (Based on Hyundai Tucson) *Beijing-Hyundai Sonata MoInCa 名驭 (Facelifted version of Hyundai Sonata) *Beijing-Hyundai Sonata 领翔 (new version of Hyundai Sonata) Hawtai *Hawtai B11 sedan *Hawtai B21 sedan *Hawtai Boliger SUV *Hawtai County SUV (Based on Hyundai County) *Hawtai Grandbird (Based on Hyundai Grandbird) *Hawtai Santa Fe SUV (Based on Hyundai Santa Fe the SM-Generation) *Hawtai Santa Fe C9 SUV (Based on Hyundai Santa Fe the SM-Generation) *Hawtai Terracan SUV (Based on Hyundai Terracan) *Hawtai Universe (Bus) File:Hawtai Boliger - 2012.jpg|Hawtai Boliger File:Hawtai Santa Fe - 2012.jpg|Hawtai Santa Fe File:Hawtai Santa Fe C9 - 2012.jpg|Hawtai Santa Fe C9 File:Hawtai Teracan - 2012.jpg|Hawtai Teracan Huatai-Hyundai *Huatai-Hyundai Alpha i10 (Based on Hyundai i10) *Huatai-Hyundai Alpha i30 (Based on Hyundai i30) *Huatai-Hyundai Atos (Based on Hyundai Atos the 2. Generation) *Huatai-Hyundai Atos Prime (Based on Hyundai Atos Prime) *Huatai-Hyundai Centennial (Based on Hyundai Centennial) *Huatai-Hyundai County (Based on Hyundai County) *Huatai-Hyundai Getz (Based on Hyundai Getz) *Huatai-Hyundai Getz Cross (Based on Hyundai Getz Cross) *Huatai-Hyundai Grandbird (Based on Bus) *Huatai-Hyundai Grandeur (Based on Hyundai Grandeur) *Huatai-Hyundai H1 Cargo (Based on Hyundai H-1 als Cargo/Panel Van) *Huatai-Hyundai H1 Van (Based on Hyundai H-1 als Personentransporter) *Huatai-Hyundai New Santa Fe (Based on Hyundai Santa Fe der CM-Generation *Huatai-Hyundai Rohens (Based on Hyundai Genesis) *Huatai-Hyundai Santa Fe (Based on Hyundai Santa Fe der SM-Generation) *Huatai-Hyundai Terracan (Based on Hyundai Terracan; ausgelaufen) *Huatai-Hyundai Universe (Based on Hyundai Universe) *Huatai-Hyundai Veracruz (Based on Hyundai Veracruz) Engines Some Hawtai models use SAIC Motor engines, but other powerplants are said to be Hawtai's own using technology purchased from Italian diesel experts VM Motori. The company states that the design of these engines, made at its Inner Mongolia site, has been modified in-house.TECHNOLOGYOF EUROPEDRIVE TO GREEN Hawtai official site Exports The company has exported to Angola, southeast Asia, and to at least one country in the Commonwealth of Independent States, a grouping of former Soviet Bloc states. Production bases and facilities Hawtai has at least two production bases, one each in Ordos, Inner Mongolia,Hawtai to launch more SUV’s in 2012, also 2.0TDI and 6 speed gearbox chinacartimes.com, December 8, 2010 and in Rongcheng, Shandong.About Hawtai Hawtai Official Site The latter site has a 150,000 vehicles per year production capacity. The company claims a bus production facility in Yanbian was established in 2002. The Inner Mongolia site has a production capacity of 300,000 units/year, manufactures modern diesel engines and may have been under construction as of February, 2010.China's largest clean diesel motor plant in production. globaltimes.cn February 01 2010 Such production capacity figures may consider whole vehicles and engines as discrete. This facility produces transmissions as well as engines. Hawtai claims production capacity figures for this location of one million engines, 500,000 whole vehicles, and the same number of transmissions. A former process technology/engine localization office in Beijing may be a site for R&D efforts. References External links * Hawtai Official Site Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of China Category:Car manufacturers of China Category:Companies founded in 2000 Category:Hyundai Kia Automotive Group Category:SUVs Category:Companies of China Category:Bus manufacturers of China Category:Companies based in Beijing